


I Can See (Like Nothing Else)

by rei_c



Series: Rain On Golden Leaves [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Harvey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Mike, Fluff, Jessica is the best, Lawyers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica's not surprised, not even a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See (Like Nothing Else)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [formalizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me Down (I Don't Have Far to Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641699) by [formalizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing). 



The first time, Jessica's not surprised, not even a little. 

She'd thought, almost from the second she saw Mike Ross walk into the office on his very first day, that Harvey was playing a dangerous game. Workplace relationships aren't necessarily banned, but they are frowned upon, so why Harvey would bring in an associate that makes his scent rise, she's not sure. It's not until Mike takes his first heat leave -- alone -- that she realises: Harvey has no idea, both about the way the two of them react to each other and the fact that Mike's been on suppressants for what smells like his entire adulthood. 

She knows the way Harvey feels about suppressants and she's smelt them on the kid more than once -- the surprise is how long it takes Harvey to notice. Then again, Jessica's never met another alpha who can scent others the way she can, both a curse and a blessing. 

Jessica keeps an eye on them, of course, as well as the way Rachel keeps sniffing around Mike, the way Donna starts mothering him, the way Harvey's aggression always runs hot but is kept rigidly in-check when Louis co-opts Mike's services. Trouble's brewing and if she could, she'd fire Mike immediately, get him out of her firm and her life, and let Harvey go after him without any guilt. 

But then Harvey comes back from Chicago early and since he's been out of the office, no one's told him that Mike's on heat leave. When Donna peeks her head into Jessica's office early Monday morning, Jessica _knows_.

"He's finally made a move," Jessica says, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. "Is this going to cause a problem?" 

"Harvey will be on his best behaviour," Donna says. "I just thought -- well, with Rachel." 

Jessica makes a mental note to pull Rachel into her office at some point in the afternoon and placate her. Rachel's an asset to the firm but Harvey will always be more important. 

She waits until Donna leaves before putting her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands. 

-

First thing Tuesday morning, Jessica goes into Harvey's office, closes the door behind her, and doesn't bother waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. 

"He was willing?" she asks. Harvey gives her an outraged look and Jessica holds up her hand, stopping him before he can even get started. "I have to ask, Harvey, you know that, and better me than HR. Now, answer the question. He was _completely_ willing?" 

Harvey doesn't immediately answer; Jessica narrows her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. She can see the minute Harvey deflates and something deep inside of her starts growling. In the far back corner of her mind, she's surprised at herself; evidently Mike's become one of _hers_ , no matter how much trouble he's brought their way and the lawsuits just waiting to happen.

"He didn't have anyone else," Harvey says, weakly. "He -- Jessica, he was on suppressants. Enough to've given him a heart attack."

"Did you at least give him a choice?" Jessica asks, and this time she's snarling. "Damn it, Harvey, did you just _take him_?" 

Harvey's on his feet, mood instantly changed and answering her snarl with one of his own as he snaps, "He had a choice. You know me, Jessica, I would never--."

"But you did," Jessica says, cutting Harvey off. "I don't know him the way you do, but he asked you to leave, I'd bet the firm on it. And you didn't listen. You alpha-ed him into opening the door and you spent two days with your knot so far inside him that you still _reek_ of omega." She can see the fury rising up in Harvey, the way his hands have clenched into fists at his sides, and keeps going, goading him on now. "Didn't want to wash his scent off, did you, Harvey. You wanted a clear sign that he's yours in _every_ way, enough so that no one else here would even think of touching him. Hiring him and then waiting until the kid was at his lowest before you took advantage and--."

" _I did not_ ," Harvey hisses, angry with her beyond words, over the edge from reason into pure reaction. "I would never take advantage of him, I--."

Harvey stops, abruptly, going pale. 

Jessica gives him a smile, one that wouldn't melt butter, and says, sweetly, "Let me know when you'll be taking your leave next month, would you?"

\--

The second time, when Harvey puts in for heat leave, Jessica waits for him to come to her. He doesn't look at all ashamed, which is good, but his smell is off. Jessica knows Harvey, knows his scent, knows how his scent changes when a rut's coming on, and if it wasn't two weeks early, she'd think it's time. 

Two weeks early, after Mike Ross last month, and Harvey asking for heat leave for the _both_ of them. 

"He triggered an early rut?" she asks, mildly, keeping her eyes on her desk so that Harvey doesn't feel threatened. "Or do you think your cycle's reset itself permanently?"

Harvey bares his teeth but only for a second; he wrestles himself back under control and looks properly remorseful for a split-second. "I know this isn't the best timing in the world," he says, "but I'd be less than useless."

Jessica does look up at that. "Because of your rut or because of his heat?" Harvey doesn't answer but he doesn't back down, either. Jessica sighs, finally says, "If you need to leave early, do it. No sense in scenting up the place." 

Harvey stands there, says, "Jessica," and stops. 

It's one of the few times that Jessica's ever seen Harvey at a loss for words and makes her back down -- just a little. "Make sure he's on-board," she reminds him, "but try and enjoy the time off." 

Just like that, the Harvey that Jessica knows and adores and is so completely frustrated by comes back. "Only because you told us to."

Jessica wonders if Harvey realised he said "us" instead of "me." 

-

Later on, she has to tell Donna to keep Harvey in his office and Mike out of it. While the managing partner in her wants to kick them out, the alpha in her is quietly amused. She smelled the scent-flaring and will have to chastise Harvey when he gets back, but Louis told her about the touch in the associates' den and it's good to see that Harvey's finally starting to settle down. 

Good, but also kind of a relief.

\--

The third time, Jessica doesn't have to ask to know that they "spent time together" before the heat and rut kicked in. Harvey's scent has changed just the slightest bit, not enough for anyone else to notice, but it's grown a little sweeter. When she gets a glimpse of Mike walking past her office, she inhales, nostrils flaring, and can't help the surprise. 

He's still unclaimed.

Probably not for long, though, and Jessica doesn't even think before she emails Donna with a smile on her lips. 

_I'd like to place a bet_ , she types, _on Harvey and Mike._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double Down (I'm Giving Great Odds)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659720) by [formalizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing)




End file.
